


Good Girl

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human trafficing, Royai - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, They fall in love eventually, bdsm type situations, brief update of Betrothal at end of first chapter, first chapter is just an author’s note, major violence against minor characters, please don’t hate me I’m sorry, prositiution, shit gets real in later chapters, trigger warning for a lot of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Gone are the days of living in your Father’s shadow, of childhood days of playing a solo game of hide-and-go-seek in an empty house. Your purpose in life is to no longer cook and clean your Father’s large and empty home.He has sold you. No longer wishes to be bothered by your presence- your existence.You have a new job in life now: to please your Master and do as he tells you, both in and out of the bed.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Explanation

Oh boy, where do I begin with this.

This is, once more, a story that falls under the category of “ _I’ve never written anything like this before_ ” much like quite a few of my stories are.

Other stories included in that list are _Nightmares_ , _Heaven and Hell_ , and _My Past is an Armor I Cannot Take Off_.

The warnings I put up are there for a reason. This story has some extremely dark themes, it’s going to be the darkest thing I’ve ever written, however I feel I’ve read way worse in other categories of similar stories. There’s gonna be a whole lotta trigger warnings through out this story.

I honestly don’t know what... possessed me to write this story. Probably because I fell into the dark side of Ao3 and read... similar stories in other fandoms. And while I have seen a few stories similar to this one in FMA’s category, none have been a Royai story. Most, if not all, have been a _*main character*/reader story_ , with the main character tending to be a Homunculus- usually Envy if I’m remembering correctly.

Yes. I’m very aware of the fact that I’m going to hell, however I feel I’m more likely to go to hell for being a liberal, pro choice atheist, that’s also a member of the LQBT+ community then I am for this story.

Yes, I also know that calling myself an atheist that’s going to hell is a contradiction. But that’s besides the point.

Another thing, due to the very dark themes and events of this story and all the warnings listed, this story will _**NOT**_ be posted on FanFiction.net

For anyone that’s read my stories long enough knows that all of my FMA stories get posted on Ao3 AND FF. (My _Victory_ series being one large story over on FF instead of a bunch of oneshots here on Ao3.)

So yeah, it will never be posted on FF, because let’s be real, it’ll be reported and deleted long before it’s finished & my ass will probably be blocked by the site.

Ao3 tends to be way more lenient then FF when it comes to darker stories. I’m honestly surprised _Nightmares_ is still up over there ( _as of when I’m writing this authors note 5/24/20. It could be gone by the time you, random reader, have stumbled upon this story_.)

I’ll probably briefly mention this story’s existence in a chapter of another story over there, but that’s it.

For anyone that, for whatever reason, is thinking “Oh this story can’t be that bad Ruby!” lemme inform/remind you guys of what this story has.

_Sex slaves._

People, usually women but in rare occasion men, that were sold/kidnapped to be nothing more than cock sleeves and cum buckets for rich noblemen.

This is an issue that still exists TODAY in America, but those victims are usually pimped out as prostitutes out on the streets or in brothels.

So yes, it’s a serious issue.

I will not blame anyone who doesn’t feel like reading this story. I will not feel insulted or be upset by instructive criticism. I will not, however, appreciate blatant insults that are passed off as comments. Those comments will be deleted, and if you can be blocked on Ao3- a method I haven’t had a need to search for- you will be blocked.

Have a nice day, the first official chapter of this story will be up... whenever.

P.S. for anyone reading Betrothal, calm down, it’s still going. Just taking a teensy break.


	2. And So Our Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I watched a video of all of Frank Archer’s FMA03 scenes and booooy lemme tell you.  
> Only character that gives me bigger creeps then FMA:B Kimblee is FMA Archer, which honestly says a lot since Kimblee’s always given me rapist vibes and Archer does not.

**October 1909**

Roy Mustang was bored with his life.

Sure his life was _nice_ , he had a nice home, a decent amount of servants to tidy the home and property, and a nice job in the military that kept him well fed and allowed him to fund his pleasures, such as breeding and selling horses, drinking, and on occasion gambling. Even if said job caused him to have the title of _War Hero_ , a fact that he hated- _ssshh, don’t tell his boss._

But he was still bored, despite living in East City.

Sure, he had fun screwing the girls that worked for his Aunt Chris at her bordello _Solei_ when he was able to visit Central City- only the ones that arrived _after_ he had moved out, never the ones he grew up with. _Vanessa_ , _Madeline_ , and _Li Ying_ were too much like his sisters for him to sleep with himself. The most he would do with those three would be to take them to dinner or a show.

But even he was growing bored with his aunt’s personal arsenal of whores.

It wasn’t until his advisor, Frank Archer, reminded him of a different type of slave that peaked his interest.

“A sex slave?” Roy scoffed, an eyebrow raised up as he finished his glass of brandy before setting it down on the table next to his arm chair.

“Yes sir. You do a one time purchase from the seller, and then you get to do whatever it is you wish with her. And since you _own_ her, she can’t tell you no like a regular whore that you’ve paid can. It’s free sex when ever and where ever you want, sort of like being married without dealing with a nagging wife or having the pressure of producing a handful of snot nosed brats to continue your bloodline. It’s truly a remarkable a _win-win_ , Lord Mustang. Possibly even more so then winning Ishval was.” Frank smirked.

Frank Archer was a pale man with ice blue eyes and jet black hair that he kept slicked back at all times. His facial structure reminded Roy of a _rat_ , all sharp and pointy with beady little eyes. Roy would’ve fired him years ago if it wasn’t for the fact that Frank’s father had been the advisor to Roy’s grandfather, and _goddamn_ his aunt raising him to be a decent person and continue familial ties, even if the members of the other family gives him the utter fucking _creeps_.

Roy let out a snort, before lighting up a cigar, propping his feet up on the ottoman and leaning back in his chair.

“And how exactly _would_ one buy a sex slave, hmm? Is it the same as purchasing other types of slaves” Roy mused, taking the bottle of brandy to pour himself another glass.

Frank was silent for a moment, stroking his chin.

“Apologies, I am... not entirely sure, my Lord. Surely the Madam would know more about purchasing a sex slave then I.” Archer suggested.

Roy let out a grunt of annoyance. “My aunt didn’t buy any of her girls, Archer. You know that.” And that was true; _all_ of Madam Christmas’ _Ladies of the Night_ had all either run away from abusive husbands or fathers, or had been in such poverty they had no other choice but to become a working girl.

Madam Christmas took absolute pride in knowing that each and every single girl that worked in her establishment had their _freedom_. They could go any time they wanted, and if they left, they would be welcome home in open arms, no questions asked.

The same thing could _not_ be said for other girls in different establishments.

“Yes, yes. I am well aware of that, Sir. I’m just saying, perhaps she at least knows _how_ to purchase one- not that she _has_.” Frank said, quickly apologizing. Roy Mustang was very protective over his aunt who had raised him, and would defender her honor as both a Madam and his adoptive mother with his dying breath.

“Perhaps. I’ve been meaning to call her these last few days anyway.” Roy shrugged, finishing his cigar and brandy before shooing Frank away.

* * *

“ _Do what now Roy-boy?_ ” Chris Mustang asked, and even through the phone, her nephew could tell that her penciled in brows were raised as high as they could go, and her cigarette was dangling out of the corner of her mouth.

“Do you happen to know how I could possibly go about purchasing... a girl?” He repeated his question, scared shitless.

_Why am I scared of her? She can’t hurt me! She lives five hundred miles away, dammit!_

“ _I didn’t buy my girls, Roy._ ” She scoffed.

“I know that! But that doesn’t mean you don’t know how to do it or where to do it.” He groaned.

“ _Didn’t take you for the sadistic torturer. Thought I raised you better then that following Bernie and Mei-Yin’s deaths_.” Christmas sighed, briefly mentioning her late younger brother and his equally deceased foreign bride.

 _Everyone_ in Central has been very surprised when Bernard Mustang had come back from his two years abroad in Xing, the land of his birth Mother, with not only a young bride from the country, but a tiny newborn boy fast asleep in her arms. Word quickly spread that the thirty-six year old man, who had most of the city believing was interested in _men_ due to never having been with a _woman_ before, was not only _happily_ married to the twenty-one year old beauty, but they had sired a child- _Roy_ \- together as well. The few people that knew Mei-Yin personally adored her, and were heartbroken when she and Bernie died in a bank robbery three years later.

Christine Mustang, Bernie’s older half sister from their father’s first marriage, had raised his orphan son ever since.

“I’m _not_ some sick twisted individual!” Roy snapped at her.

“ _Then what’s wrong with my girls, then?_ ”

“I don’t know. I’m just... _bored_ I guess?” He shrugged, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ _Bored huh? Sounds like you want a wife instead of your own personal whore._ ” Christmas teased.

“I don’t want a wife! Never mind. I’ll figure it out my own damn self!” Roy snarled, slamming the phone down.

_She is going to slap me across the face the next time she sees me for speaking to her like that._

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was scared and confused.

_Why did her father give her to the strange man? Why did said men hand her father a large sum of money for her? Where were they going?_

It had been three days since she last saw her father, and since then she had learned that he had _sold_ her to be someone’s _personal whore_. Riza did not want to be a whore. She wanted to go to school and do something with her life. She wanted to meet a nice man, fall in love and get married, and perhaps have a child or two with him.

But that all changed when Berthold Hawkeye traded his only child for a wad of fifty thousand cens. Because that’s all his flesh and blood was worth to him.

_Fifty thousand bloody cens._

There were other girls, those who had been in the trade longer then she, who were currently between Masters. They all gave Riza and the other new girls advice.

“ _Never ever say the word no or stop._ ”

“ _It’ll hurt a whole lot less if you don’t fight him._ ”

“ _Do as he says, without any question or argument!_ ”

“If he decides to kill you, nothing you do or say will change his mind.”

That last advice scared Riza more then being someone’s whore.

What little chatter was among the girls was immediately silenced by the door opening. Standing in the doorway was the man who had gotten Riza from her father, and another man she’d never seen before.

The man she recognized was short and scrawny. He wore a dirty, yellow stained tank top, ripped jeans, and work boots. His head was bald and shiny, and his brown eyes reminded Riza of mud.

Or shit, whichever you prefer.

The other man was tall and muscular, towering over his scrawnier companion. His red hair was cut short, and his green eyes had nothing but evil and cruelty in them.

_Please don’t let him be a buyer!_

The two men entered the room, and turned to first girl on the right; a petite young thing with skin the color of unaltered coffee and eyes just as dark.

“Are you a virgin?” The shorter one asked.

“No sir.” She said quickly.

Why are they...?

“Are you a virgin?”

“No sir.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“No sir.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“No sir.”

“Are you a virgin?” He asked the girl a few girls from Riza, with long brown hair and baby blue eyes.

“Yes sir.” She said, and Riza could believe it. The other girl sounded so _proud_ of this fact. The taller man’s eyes lit up, and he smirked down at the stupidly honest girl.

“Well then, guess I’ll just have to _change_ that.” He replied, grabbing her by her hair and lifting her up off the ground.

The girl, who couldn’t have been more then seventeen, let out a shriek as she was held up by her hair, her feet dangling above the ground. With his free hand, the man ripped the tattered thigh length green dress she and the others wore, leaving her bare for the rest of the room to see. The man holding her threw her to the ground, and for a small moment, the brunette thought it was over.

The poor girl was _wrong_. Very very _wrong_.

With one hand the man flipped her over onto her stomach, pressing her face down into the dirt floor. With his other hand he freed his massive member from the confines of his jeans, and slammed into her from behind.

“ _Ow! No! Please stop it! Stop! It hurts! Please!_ ” She screamed, her arms flailing as she ignored, or simply forgot, the experienced girls warnings. From her place in the room, Riza could see the thin streaks of blood trickling down the poor girl’s thighs. It made her want to look away.

“I suggest you all watch. If not, you can simply be _next_.” The scrawny man warned them, smirking as his companions groans of pleasure began to drown out his victims pleas, which had since died down to soft whimpers and sobs.

“Oh fuck, Rick, she feels so damn good. Haven’t had a pussy this _tight_ in what feels like years. I’ll bet you money she’s never even touched herself.” The beefy man laughed, gripping her hips as he picked up his pace.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Joe. Maybe if you’re lucky she won’t be the only pure one.” The scrawny man, who Riza now knew to be named Rick, grinned at Joe.

“Oh Christ, this is gonna be one hell of a load.” Joe moaned, throwing his head back.

 _Load? What does he mean?_ Riza pondered. Apparently the brunette knew what he meant.

“ _No! No! Please! Not inside! Don’t!_ ” She shrieked, regaining some strength to try to fight him off of her. Joe just laughed at her desperate attempts to free herself, before slamming all the way into her and letting out grunt after grunt, his head thrown back as pleasure washed over his face.

“Oh damn, that’s good.” He groaned, slowly pulling out of her.

Riza saw the trail of white leave the poor girls opening, and knew enough about reproduction to understand _why_ she had freaked out.

_Hope the poor girl doesn’t get pregnant._

“Are you a virgin?” Riza looked up and saw Rick standing in front of her, grinning down at her. Riza quickly glanced over at the other girl from the corner of her, who she would soon learn was named Megan, being dragged out of the room by her hair by Joe, possibly for round two.

It was then that Riza decided to _lie_.

“No sir.”

* * *

“I’ve been talking around town, my Lord. Apparently the Bennett Brothers have a few girls to sell. They’ll be in East City for today and today only.” Archer informed Roy.

“I see.” Roy sighed, drinking his coffee as he sat at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast.

“Is something wrong, Sir?” Archer asked, noticing his employers sadness.

“I’ve got a busy day today. Lots of paperwork to do at Eastern Command.” Roy said.

Frank was silent for a moment, going to the pot to pour his own cup of coffee. Then, an idea struck him.

“Perhaps I can go and get you a girl?” He suggested, hoping Roy would say yes.

It wasn’t unheard of for sex slaves to be shared among their Master’s companions and anyone else willing to pay for a go at the poor twat. Perhaps if he did a good job, he’d be rewarded nicely. And if he was sent to make the purchase, he’d be able to pick someone _he_ would like to enjoy.

Roy pondered for a moment, resting his chin in his hand.

“Silas!” He yelled over his shoulder for his butler.

Silas John was a tall, elderly man of great stature. He had thin white hair, bushy white eyebrows, and a thick white beard. He had served under Roy Mustang, his father Bernard, and Bernard and Christine’s father Julien. And if he was lucky enough, he would serve under Roy’s future son as well.

And unlike with Frank Archer, Roy actually enjoyed having Silas around on a daily basis.

“Yes, Master?” Silas asked, entering the room.

“I want you to go into town today and purchase me a girl from the Bennett Brothers for me.” Roy instructed.

 _What? No!_ Frank thought in a panic.

“Are you sure Silas would make a good pick? I can go instead.” Archer offered.

“I’ve seen _your_ taste in women, Frank. I don’t want to make such a large purchase just to have to _return_ her.” Roy scoffed.

“Is there any price you would like me to stay under, Sir?” Silas asked.

“Keep it under five hundred thousand cens.”

“Anything in particular you want in a girl, Master? Or am I to purchase the first one that I see?”

Roy was quiet for a moment. What kind of girl _did_ he want? Girls came in many different varieties. Tall, short, skinny, fat. Some with long hair, others short. Big breasts, small breasts, large ass, next to no ass. He thought of all of the possible variations before giving Silas an answer.

“Find me a girl that _doesn’t_ remind you of one of my Aunt’s Ladies.” Roy ordered.

“Yes, my Lord. I will do my best. If I am successful, she will be waiting for you when you return from work.” Silas said, bowing.

“Thank you, Silas.” Roy said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

“And make sure Margo has her prepared before I get home!” Roy yelled over his shoulder.

“Of course, Sir!”

* * *

Silas hated the slave market of East City.

It was grungy and dirty and full of some of the worst people he had ever seen in Amestris during his sixty-nine years of life. The sooner he found the Bennett Brothers, the sooner he could get home. Luckily for him, Richard and Joseph Bennett were not a particular difficult pair of dimwitted baboons to find.

The two were so different in appearance, that Silas honestly wondered if they were even brothers, much less related to each other.

“Anything that catches your eyes, old man?” The shorter one, Rick, asked Silas, as the latter eyed the girls on display.

They were all barefoot, in shackles and raggedy dresses that barely went passed their rear ends, their heads hung down so they stared at the ground. If Silas could, he would buy them all. Lord Mustang was not a cruel or vicious man, dispite how he could act if someone pushed the wrong buttons, he would simply send the ones he didn’t like to work for Christine, and that would certainly be better for them then being with the Bennett Brothers.

But Silas had his orders. _One girl that didn’t look like one of Madam Christmas’ working girls_. Unfortunately, most of these girls looked like they had left Madam Christmas for the Bennett Brothers. Long gorgeous hair, flat stomachs, and inhumanly large breasts.

None of these ladies were what his Master had wanted him to get.

Except one girl, down at the end. She was _different_ from the others. Very different. Blonde hair, cut so short it was barely longer then Lord Mustang’s, light colored skin, and eyes the color of whiskey. She was young, and scrawny, and exactly what he was sent to get.

“Well?” Rick asked again, growing impatient.

“Her. The one at the end. How much for her?” Silas asked. He hid his frown when he saw the young lady tense up, realizing that _she_ was who he was asking about.

“Oh that one? Sure you don’t want someone prettier? She needs a lot of work done, sadly.” Rick replied.

“I am sure, Mister Bennett. She will do just fine. How much?” Silas asked.

“Got her for fifty thousand cens. Gotta make a profit, living expenses and all. I’ll give her to you for two hundred thousand.” Rick grinned.

“Deal.” Silas said, handing Rick the money.

“Pleasure doing business with you, old man. Joe! Uncuff the one at the end.” Rick yelled over his shoulder.

“Got it bro.” Joe said, walking to the end opposite of Riza.

“The other end, you shit head!” Rick yelled.

“Oh.” Joe shrugged sheepishly, walking to Riza to uncuff her. Once she was freed, he smacked her on the ass, _hard_ , and the force knocked her to her knees. Rolling his eyes, Silas helped her to her feet.

“She claims that she isn’t pure.” Rick yelled at Silas as he helped her up.

“I highly doubt that will be an issue.”

“Come along.” Silas muttered to her, grasping her by her wrist as he led her back to the carriage.

“What am I to call you?” Riza asked softly.

“Silas.” He said.

“Oh. I t-thought...” she trailed off.

“Oh no, dear. I did not purchase you for myself. I bought you for my Master.” Silas explained, as they stopped at the carriage.

“She seems quiet. Acts like a scared little kitten, too.” The driver, a portly man, said as he eyed Riza up and down.

“Ezekiel, the poor thing spent who knows how long with those awful Bennett Brothers. God only knows what she went through. I would be more surprised if she was _not_ petrified.” Silas scoffed, opening the door and helping Riza inside.

The ride back to Riza’s new home was long and silent. The two men, Silas and Ezekiel, didn’t say a word to her, nor did she speak to them. When the trip was over, Riza looked out the window and saw they had stopped in front of a large house.

It was white and three stories, with lots of windows with light blue shutters. White marble columns lined the large front porch, and she could see lots of flower bushes surrounding the porch and steps.

Waiting at the top of the porch steps was an extremely short and pudgy woman, with bright orange hair in thick curls, a purple cloak draped over her arm.

“Did yah get hur, Silas?” The woman hollered in an accent Riza didn’t recognize.

“Yes Margo. Hope the Master likes her.” Silas said, helping Riza out of the carriage as Margo walked towards them.

“Oh wha’ an adorable lil lass she is!” Margo cooed loudly, pinching both of Riza’s between her index fingers and thumbs, causing her face to flush in embarrassment.

“Wha’s yah name, dearie?” She asked loudly.

“Jesus, Margo! Tone it down a bit! Don’t want her going deaf before the boss gets home!” Ezekiel yelled at her as he unhooked the horse that had pulled the carriage.

“Don’t yah yell at meh, young man! I’m older an I’m wiser!” Margo snapped at him, releasing on of Riza’s cheeks to point a scolding finger at Ezekiel.

“Yeah well, you’re half right, you senile ol’ bat.” Ezekiel cursed, leading the horse away.

Margo shook her head in annoyance, before turning back to Riza. “Sorry about tha’, love. Yah name?”

“Riza, ma’am.” She replied softly.

“Oh tha’s a lovely name! And there’s no need tah call meh ma’am. Just call meh Margo. Silas, how long until yah have tah leave tah get Lor’ Mustang?” Margo asked him.

“I leave in four hours, and it is a thirty minute trip each way.” Silas informed her.

“Tha’ leaves meh just under five hours tah get yah all cleaned up fo’ Lor’ Mustang. Thank the God up above tha’ tha’ nasty man Archer went with Lor’ Mustang. Las’ thing I need is tha likes o’ ‘im botherin’ meh. Come, come dearie!” Margo said, a little too cheerfully for Riza’s liking, as she through the cloak over her and lead her into the house.

The house was even more grand on the inside then it was on the outside. Dark hardwood floors, a pure white staircase, and pale grey walls were what Riza saw as soon as she entered the home. She was soon lead down a hallway passed the staircase, to a locked door. Margo fished a key out of her apron pocket, unlocked the door, and lead Riza up two different flights of steps then the grand one in the entrance.

_So it appears I live inside of a attic now._

The room was decent sized and well lit, with two medium sized windows. It had a large bed, two nightstands, a dresser, bookshelf, decent sized couch, vanity, and a fireplace. Riza saw everything but a kitchen and a bathroom, and she wondered for a moment just how often she’d be able to leave the room.

“This way, love.” Margo cooed, dragging her into a room that was revealed to be a bathroom.

The bathroom was nearly the size of Riza’s old bedroom, with a large claw foot tub in the center. Riza stood still as Margo turned on the water, holding her hand under and occasionally turning the knobs, adjusting the temperature. The older redhead grabbed several small bottles of oils, putting several drops from each bottle into the water. From where she was standing, Riza could smell all the different scents. _Lavender_... _Rose_... and _Vanilla_.

“Yah enjoy bubble bafs, dearie?” Margo asked, standing up straight.

“What?” Riza asked, puzzled.

“Bubble baf! Do yah like ‘em?” Margo asked her once more.

Riza just stood there, silently.

“Do yah not know wha’ tha’ is, sweethear’?” Margo asked. Her green eyes widened when Riza shook her head _no_.

“Oh mah...” She mumbled softly. “I’ll draw yah up one la’er. Need any help gettin’ undressed?” Margo asked, her tone turning cheerful again as she turned off the water.

“N-no, t-thank y-you.” Riza stammered, thanking God silently in her head when Margo turned around to give her some form of decency as she pulled the ratty dress the Bennett Brothers had given her off her body. Margo remained turned around as Riza stepped into the tub, sinking down into the hot water. Once she was settled, Margo turned around, grabbing a loofa and washing the newest inhabitant of Mustang Manor.

Riza was silent and cooperative as Margo shampooed her hair, washed her skin- _ignoring the older woman’s tensing up at the sight of her back_ \- and shaved her legs, under arms, and sex.

“M-Margo?” Riza asked, as she helped her dry off.

“Yes, dearie?” Margo stated, smiling at her.

“Please tell me I don’t ever have to wear _that_ again.” She begged, pointing to the rag of a dress she wore when she arrived.

“I’m nah sure, dearie. I can ask Lor’ Mustang when he ge’s home for yah.”

“Thank you.” Riza said softly, slipping the black silk robe that Margo handed her over her shoulders. The garment was short, the lace hemline falling at her upper thigh. The quality was luxurious, far grander then anything she had owned while living with her Father growing up.

“Migh’ as well ge’ comfy, Riza dear. Lor’ Mustang will come up when he wan’s tah meet yah.” Margo instructed her.

“Ok-kay...” Riza said softly.

“Need anythin’?” Margo asked, walking towards the door.

“No, thank you.” And with that, Riza was left alone for the first time in nearly a week.

She sat on the edge of bed, looking around the room. _I wonder how often I’ll be permitted to leave this room when Master isn’t home...?_ She never thought she’d be here. Never even once imagined that her Father would sell her off to become a sex slave- to be someone’s personal whore. What was going to happen to her while she was there? Would Lord Mustang be cruel to her, like Joe Bennett had been to that poor girl Megan? Or would he simply ignore her unless he needed or wanted something from her, like her Father had been to her growing up?

Am hour after Margo had left her, she heard the doorknob begin to turn, and Riza knew her questions would soon have answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I typed Margo’s speech like that on purpose. Her accent is kind of a cross between “Southern hick and Irish”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this story has been changed. I feel like the new title is a better fit for the... umm... overall theme of this. Not gonna lie, this is so out of my element. I’m extremely vanilla when it comes to sex, so just bare with me please.
> 
> Also, before I forget.
> 
> Dear certain authors on Ao3 (not just for FMA but in all fandoms) the Trigger Warnings are supposed to go in the notes at the TOP of the story/chapter, not the end. Otherwise they are just pointless and honestly, why did you even bother writing them in the first place?

**October 1909**

Riza was just a tad bit relieved when the door opened and it was just Margo entering her room again.

“Is Master here?” She asked lowly.

“No dearie. No’ yet. Silas shoul’ be home in about half an hour or so. Woul’ you like anythin’ tah drink?” Margo asked her.

Riza quickly shook her head _no_. Margo was a very nice woman, even if she could only understand about every fifth word that fell passed her lips.

“What’s he like?”

“Lor’ Mustang? He’s nice compared tah most men out there. You could’ve been purchased by men a lot crueler than he is. But then again, I never really though’ he’d go out and...” Margo trailed off, waving her hand in Riza’s general direction.

“Buy a girl?”

“Exactly.”

“But he has slaves? Or am I wrong in thinking that that’s what you and Mister Silas are?”

“Oh no dearie. We’re servan’s.” Margo corrected her.

“What’s the difference?”

“While they’re are lo’s of similarities, we weren’t bought. Servan’s are people who are employed by the head of the household- in this case Lor’ Mustang- and we continue tah work for the family for generations until we’re either fired or pass on.” She explained.

“What do you do household wise? And how many generations of the Mustang family have you worked for?”

“I’m one of the maids. Delaney is the other one. Ya’ll meet her eventually. And technically three. I was hired by Lor’ Mustang’s Grandpa over thir’y five years ago, but he died abou’ two or three months after, so most of my employment was with his son, then his sister, and now the curren’ Lor’ Mustang.”

“What were their names? I feel that knowing that would make it easier to not get them mixed up.”

“I’s very important to only call them by Lor’ Mustang or Master, understood?” Margo said.

Riza nodded. She might be young, and her education being the bare minimum for girls that weren’t born into slavery, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew that calling her... _owner_... by his first name would get her at best beaten and at worst killed.

“The curren’ Lor’ Mustang’s name is Roy, Roy’s Father was named Bernard, Bernard’s sister is Christine, though she prefers to be addressed as _Madam Christmas_ , and their Father was named Julien.”

_Madam Christmas? What a peculiar title to go by._

“And the current Lord Mustang’s Father...?” Riza trailed off, unsure of how to finish the question.

“Was dead and gone long before you were evah born. Now, if ya’ll excuse me, I have work tah do. I do hope Lor’ Mustang enjoys you, me an’ Delaney could use anotha girl tah chat with.” Margo said, giving her a smile as she left the room once more.

Riza exhaled sharply as her door was shut. _If Roy Mustang decides that he doesn’t like me as his personal cock sleeve, then hopefully he will keep me as another maid instead of giving me back to the Bennett Brothers._

_Or worst, back to Father..._

* * *

Roy was glad that he was home from work. Even if it wasn’t for the fact that Silas had, hopefully, been successful in finding him a companion in bed, he had had an irritating day.

Hakuro had decided to pay a visit to Eastern Command Center- _why the fuck couldn’t he just stay in New Optain where he belonged?_ \- and the man was nothing short of a pain in his pale ass. Add that to the fact that Archer and Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina got into a fight _again_ over where Archer believed Rebecca truly belonged, made Roy want nothing more then to have a drink. He honestly would've told Archer to stay home every day if it wasn't for the fact that he trusted the man about as far as he could throw Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda.

But then he remembered _her_.

The girl Silas had, _please God_ , found during the day. He didn’t say anything during the ride home from work, choosing to remain silent the entire drive instead of telling him if he had found a girl or not.

“I do sincerely hope you like the girl I found, Master. She’s very quiet, but she was the only one who even came close to fitting your request.” Silas said, poring Roy a drink.

The two of them and Archer were in Roy’s study, the younger men each having a drink before going to see the newest inhabitant of the Manor.

“So you _did_ make a purchase.” Roy smirked, sipping the glass of whiskey Silas had handed him.

“Of course, Sir.”

“How young is she?” Archer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Eighteen. Maybe nineteen. She wasn’t much for conversation, at least not with myself.” Silas shrugged. The poor thing had seemed so terrified, he didn’t even consider asking her age or anything about her, instead deciding he would speak to her if and only if she spoke first.

Which didn’t happen.

“Oh she’s definetly nah tha’ ol’!” Margo scoffed, entering Roy’s study. She had been wondering down the hall when she heard the conversation.

“She told you her age?” Silas asked, slightly surprised when he honestly shouldn’t have been. Margo could get anyone to talk about anything to her.

“Oh heavens no! Poor thing is jumpier than a cricke’ on fire. But I’ve got lo’s of sisters an’ even more nieces. Believe me, Lor’ Mustang, I wouldn’t put tha’ girl past fourteen or fifteen. Maybe sixteen, bu’ I truly believe tha’ would be pushing it.” Margo said with a frown.

“Her being younger than sixteen wouldn’t surprise me. I’ve heard of the Bennett Brothers selling girls that could pass off as _twelve_.” Silas huffed, shaking his head.

“The Bennett Brothers did say she wasn’t pure though.” He added, unsure of how Roy would take the news. He had said he didn’t want a girl that looked like a _prostitute_ , he never said he wanted a _virgin_.

“ _Shame_. You spent all that money on someone that’s been _used_.” Archer snorted into his glass.

“I honestly doubt tha’s true either. Definitely nah the type to sleep around. But who knows, I coul’ be wrong. Only God knows what she went through before comin’ here.” Margo shrugged.

“I think I’ll go and meet her now. Where is she?” Roy asked, standing up from his desk.

“In the hidden guest room, where yah told me tah put her.” Margo answered him.

“Thank you.” Roy nodded, Archer following him as they left the two elderly servants behind.

* * *

When he and Archer entered the room, Roy wasn’t surprised to find that Margo was truthful about her being skittish.

Poor thing was frozen like an animal that knew it was about to be eaten.

He was silent as he shut the door behind him. He wasn’t going to hurt her, and he hoped that her seeing that the door was left unlocked would put her at slight ease. He didn’t utter a word as he walked towards the bed, studying her as he did so. Light tan skin showed that she clearly didn’t spend a lot of time outside prior to being bought, short blonde hair that made Roy wonder what it looked like at a longer length, and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen on any girl. He took the chair from the vanity, spun it around and sat down in it, staring at her before speaking.

“ _This_ was the best Silas could buy you?” Frank scoffed, eyeing the teenager. She was so... _plain_. Even the ugliest of Madam Christmas’ girls had more to offer then she did. _Oh well, a cunt is still a cunt_.

_Thank God the uglier one isn’t who know owns me._ Riza thought with relief. _But better looking does not always mean nicer._

“Hush.” Roy snapped at him.

“Before anything happens, I would like to know if you have any family that might be looking for you?” He asked her. While he had no issues with having purchased a sex slave, he would _not_ keep her on his property if the Bennett Brothers or anyone else had _kidnapped_ her from her family.

“No, Master.” She said quietly.

“Are you sure...?”

“Yes, Master. The only family I have to my knowledge is my Father. And he was the one who sold me.” She answered him quickly, keeping her head down in fear of looking him in the eyes.

“Why are you making conversation with your property?” Frank groaned from the corner of the room he was standing in. The sooner Mustang had his way with her, the sooner he would get a go at her, too.

“Archer, why are you even still here? Not like you’re permitted to touch her.” Roy scoffed.

“I beg your pardon, Sir?” Frank asked, stunned.

“Out.” Roy ordered.

“But-“

“Now! And lock the door behind you.” Roy snarled, pointing his hand towards the door.

“Yes, Sir.” Frank muttered with a curt nod, irritated but choosing not to outwardly show it. He would get his way with the petite young blonde eventually. He was perfectly content to just sit and wait for the opritunity.

“And your Mother?”

“Father said she ran off when I was a little girl before I was old enough to really remember her.” She replied.

“Do you believe that’s what happened?”

“No, Master.”

“Well then, what _do_ you think happened to your Mother?”

“I think my Father killed her for giving him a daughter instead of a son.”

“I see... What’s your name?”

“Riza, Master.”

“Do you have a last name?”

“No, Master. Not to my knowledge, at least.” She said, hoping he wouldn’t be able to tell she was _lying_.

Berthold Hawkeye had once been a renowned chemist and scholar before he had become mentally unstable and lost all credibility. She would do and say whatever it took to never go back to him. Her Father would just simply _sell_ her again.

“And how old are you?” Roy asked her, and this was the question with the answer that scared him the most. He was nearly twenty six, he did not want to bed a girl younger then fifteen.

“I turned sixteen a few months ago, Master.”

_Oh thank God._ He could handle being ten years her senior.

“Now tell me, Riza, do you know the rules of your duty as a sex slave?” Roy asked, resting his hand on his chin.

“Your rules specifically or the rules in general, Master?” She asked. Margo hadn’t told her what Lord Mustang expected of her when pleasing him. If it wasn’t for the Bennett Brothers and the other girls they sold, she wouldn’t even know she was supposed to screw him whenever he wanted.

“In general.” He clarified.

“I am to do what you say and when you say it. You say jump, I ask how high. You tell me to spread my legs, I ask how wide. I am not permitted to tell you no or ask you to stop, and if you decide to end my life, there’s nothing I can do or say to change your mind.” She answered him quickly.

_I did not enjoy killing innocent Ishvallans during the war, I hope she one day realizes that I have zero intent of ending her life._

“I only have one rule besides the general do as I say ones: _I am the only man that is allowed to touch you_. I do not give you permission to please any other man, nor will I permit any man from touching you himself.” He growled lowly. _If I wanted a girl that has ridden and sucked every cock in Amestris, I would still be entertaining my Aunt’s girls._

“Master, what am I to do if another man forces himself on to me?” Riza asked quickly, her voice shaking with fear. She _knew_ the other man, Archer, would force himself on her the first chance he got.

“You scream bloody murder until myself or someone else comes to your aid, and you bite and scratch the hell out of them. You will _not_ be punished for defending yourself against a man that isn’t myself. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Any questions or concerns you might have for me, Riza?”

“What, if _anything_ , am I permitted to do when I’m not... _servicing_ you?”

“Whatever you wish.” Roy told her with a shrug of his shoulders. The look she gave him clearly told him she didn’t believe him.

“I mean, obviously you’ll be expected to help out around the house. Whether it be helping Margo and Delaney clean, helping Jeremiah in the kitchen, or Trenton in the gardens. The choice is entirely up to you. You have access to the entire property- save for my study. Oh, and _stay away_ from Archer.” Roy clarified for her.

“Yes, Master.” Riza said quickly. _Don’t have to tell me that last part twice._

“Anything else you would like to know?”

Riza was silent as she stared at him, studying his features. She would not lie and say that he wasn’t handsome. She would also not deny the fact that she was relieved by the knowledge of being purchased by someone with his body type and not someone incredibly large in both height and weight.

“You are... not from Amestris, are you Master?”

“No, I am not. My Mother and Paternal Grandmother both come from the country of _Xing_. Have you ever heard of it before?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I couldn’t tell you anything about it other than it’s name...”

_Hmm, I might have to take you there one day._

“Is it true that you are impure?” Roy asked her, changing the subject back to the original discussion.

“No, Master.” She said, gulping.

“Why would lie about something like that?” He questioned, truly baffled. Usually girls lied and said they were still a virgin, he had yet to come across a girl that was pure yet claimed to have been touched.

“Because I watched what happened to the girl that told them she _was_ pure.”

If her response horrified him, his face didn’t show it.

“I see. Stand in the middle of the room and disrobe. I wish to see what my money has bought me.” He ordered.

Riza, was quick to do as instructed, nearly flying off the bed to do as she was told. Clearly she was petrified over what might happen to her if she didn’t satisfy him both in and out of the bed. That gave Roy a strange feeling of discomfort in his gut. Sure he had no issues with tying her up on occasion while he fucked her, but he wasn’t about to break her arm for not being fast enough. She slipped the robe off and hung it over the back of the couch, arms straight down by her sides and her eyes down at her feet as he stood to circle around her.

She looked _delicious_.

Despite being young- and clearly malnourished at times in her life- her breasts were a decent size. Her stomach was flat and her sex was smooth and hair free. Margo, who had worked for Madam Christmas along with Silas during his childhood, had done this for his Aunt’s girls during those near two decades before he took her and Silas with him to East City to officially work for him instead.

Clearly not shaving another woman’s cunt for five years hadn’t made her sloppy.

Riza was frozen stiff as Roy’s fingers trailed along her breasts, pinching her her dusty pink nipples. His other hand slowly made it’s way down her stomach, slipping between her thighs as he stroked her clit. She let out a shaky breath as he found the little bundle of nerves with his thumb, and bit her bottom lip as his fingers stroked the outer lips of her entrance and her anus.

_We’ll get to that when she has a bit more experience._

When Roy removed his hand from her cunt to circle around to her backside, he found himself frozen as well. Riza’s back was damn near covered completely with scars. From her shoulder blades to right above her hips was a plethora of _nasty_ scars. Most of them were clearly from a whip, thick and different shades of pink, symbolizing their various ages. There was a very bad burn between her shoulder blades, nearly the size of his palm, taking up nearly the entire space of skin. He could see several other smaller burns scattered between various whip scars, and all of the small ones were perfect circles. When he tapped the darkest whip scar on her skin with his index finger, her spine went ramrod and she let out a soft whimper of fear. He had all but fingered her cunt and she hadn’t even let out a shaky breath, but touching her back had her in near tears? For the first time since he had entered the room, Roy could tell that Riza was truly _scared_ of him and what he could do to her.

He _never_ wanted to hear her make _that_ noise again.

“Did your Father do this to you, Riza?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you know why?”

“... Because he _could_ , Master...”

_The bastard burned her with his cigar and God only knows what caused the larger burn! No wonder she thinks her Father murdered her Mother and lied about it!_ Roy frowned at her, though she couldn’t see it, and he bent down to place a simple kiss on the large burn between her shoulders.

“I promise I’ll _never_ hurt you like this.” He said sincerely, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay, Master.” Riza said, her voice just as soft. And Roy knew that she didn’t believe him. _Oh well, plenty of time to prove it to her._

“Lay down on the bed with your ass at the edge, and spread your legs as wide as you can.” He ordered, lightly nipping at her neck.

“Yes, Master.” Riza nodded, doing as instructed.

Roy watched with lust filled eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed and laid on her back, and opened her legs as wide as she could. Which, admittedly, wasn’t very wide. _Hmm... not a lot of access. Gonna have to fix that_. He walked towards her and bent down to pick up her foot, grasping it by the ankle as he placed it one the edge of the bed before repeating the process, effectively leaving Riza both spread open and free of discomfort. Roy heard her swallow as he stared down at her sex. _Goddamn, she’s so pink_. He moved to stand between her legs, his eyes locked on to her cunt as he touched her clit again, this time with more pressure then before.

She let out a shaky gasp as he dipped a finger into her folds, slowly pumping in and out of her as she slowly began to get used to the foreign feeling. A smirk graced his lips as he felt her grow slick around his finger. It was good her body was getting aroused. Her being dry wouldn’t be pleasurable for either of them.

“Who does your cunt belong to?” He growled lowly, adding a second finger into her.

“ _Y-You_ , M-Master.” She groaned, her hands gripping the comforter as her eyes screwed shut.

“ _Good girl_.” He cooed, his thumb circling around her clit as his fingers stroked her inner walls.

“When was the last time you bled?” He asked her suddenly, stilling his fingers deep inside of her.

“It ended a w-week ago yesterday, M-Master.” Riza stammered, swallowing sharply.

_Which means that unless she’s barren, she’s most likely fertile right now. I’ll need to be careful, I would like to enjoy her for a bit before I do anything that could cause her stomach to swell up with my child_. Pulling his fingers out of her, he found himself quick to remove his own clothing, groaning with relief as his cock sprang free from the confines of his uniform pants.

_How the hell is that supposed to fit inside of me?_ Riza thought in a panic, her eyes locked on to his member. She wasn’t ignorant. She knew eventually that every hole she had would have to take it entirely. But that didn’t mean the thought didn’t concern her. Roy grasped his cock, rubbing the head along her folds.

“ _Relax_.” He snarled, when he saw her tense up. “It’s going to hurt either way, but it’ll hurt a lot less if you just relax.” Roy said, his time softening.

Riza nodded meekly, biting her bottom lip as she forced herself to relax for her Master. She forced her hips to stay still as she calmed her breathing as the tip of his shaft pressed into her opening. Neither of them said a word as he sunk his dick into her cunt, stilling his hips when he felt her barrier.

_So she was being truthful to me when she said she was pure._ Roy couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride at this realization. He hadn’t been with a virgin since he lost his virginity himself.

“Riza.” He said, his voice low, staring at the young girl with her eyes screwed shut.

Her eyes shot open as she lifted her head up to look at him. “Y-Yes, M-Master?” Riza gulped. _Did I do something wrong?_

His answer to her question was to fully sheath his cock inside of her.

“ _Ah!_ ” She yelped, her hands clasping over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes and down the sides of her face. It hurt so fucking bad. The burning sensation was something Riza had never felt before in her life, and she wondered if she’d ever get used to the feeling of him being inside of her. It was when the tears stopped flowing did she realize that he _wasn’t_ moving.

“M-Master? Is e-everything alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just give me a moment.” Roy grunted out at her, his eyes screwed shut as his hands gripped her knees. _Holy fuck, she’s tight._ Riza watched him silently as he breathed steadily out his nose. He was something else. He was being quite gentle, especially compared to the nightmare induced stories of the other girls’ first times and the utter horror show she had witnessed Megan go through at the hands of the larger Bennett Brother. It made Riza wonder if her new Master was the norm or the exception of men who owned sex slaves.

Either way, she wasn’t going to be complaining. The loss of her virginity was a better experience then Megan had gotten.

When Roy opened his eyes, he saw that Riza was staring at him, almost as if she was studying him. The corner of his lip curled up into a small smile as he slowly pulled out of her before slamming back inside.

“ _Mmmm_.” She moaned, clamping her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet as he moved in and out of her. _Well that won’t do at all..._

“Why are you forcing yourself to stay quiet?” He snarled in annoyance.

“I-I-I-“ Riza stuttered in fear.

“If I wanted you to stay silent I would’ve _gagged_ you.” Roy grunted, quickening his pace. There was no bigger turn off to him than a girl that kept quiet while he fucked her, especially when it was obvious she was enjoying it.

“ _Oh God!_ ” Riza moaned, her eyes screwed shut as her back arched off the bed.

“ _Goddamn_ , you feel so good. F-fuck I’m close.” He groaned, feeling the walls of her pussy begin to flutter around his cock.

_Please don’t cum inside of me. Please, please, please. I’ll do anything_. Riza kept her pleas to herself. He was her Master- her owner. Roy Mustang owned every part of her body, inside and out. He would cum where ever he wanted to, and if he wanted to leave his seed inside of her cunt, then that’s where it would go.

“ _Ohh...!_ ” She moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm hit her. _Holy Christ that feels so good! God please let that happen more often_. Riza let out a soft gasp as Roy quickly unsheathed his cock from her, grasping it with his hand and giving it a few quick pumps before he let out a moan of his own, throwing his head back while spurts of his cum landed on her lower belly.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you._ Riza exhaled softly, her face relaxing.

“Go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. And make sure you go pee. Don’t need or want you getting a UTI.” Roy ordered her, pulling his pants and boxers back up to his hips.

“Yes, Master.” Riza nodded, deciding she would ask Margo what a UTI was next time they were in private. Standing up and ignoring the shaky feeling in her thighs as she slowly walked to the bathroom, Riza let out a sharp squeak and jumped when he smacked her on her ass.

“You are most definitely worth every one of my cenz I had Silas spend on you.” He smirked, buttoning up his shirt and fixing the color.

“Do you have anything to wear besides the robe I had Margo give to you and whatever rags the Bennett Brothers put you in?” Roy asked, walking towards the bathroom. He stood outside the door, leaning against the wall as she went potty. He would give her the utmost respect and privacy when it came to _that_.

“No, Master.” She answered.

“Very well. I’ll have Delaney let you borrow something so Silas can take you and Margo into town tomorrow to get you some clothes.” He said.

“We won’t be going back to the part of town where I was purchased, will we Master?” Her voice was soft, and he knew she was afraid.

“No, Riza. The slave district is on the opposite side of town.”

“Alright. Is there anything you want me to wear in particular, Master?” Riza asked, poking her head out from the bathroom.

“As long as it isn’t too revealing and is easy for me to remove, it makes no difference to me.” He shrugged.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Care to join me for dinner? It’s entirely up to you.” He cooed.

“... Is that man, Archer, going to be there, Master?”

“Yes.”

“No thank you, Master.”

“Alright. I’ll have Margo bring you up your dinner when it’s ready. Is there any food in particular you have allergies to?” He cooed softly.

“To my knowledge just peanuts, Master.”

“Very well. If you change your mind about joining me, have Margo know when she brings you your food. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that while Riza did enjoy the sex, it is still dubious consent. She is a slave, she does not get the luxury of saying no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case me describing Riza’s back didn’t make it obvious, Alchemy doesn’t exist in this AU. I couldn’t think of a way to give Roy Flame Alchemy without either-
> 
> A: Him and Riza knowing each other when they were younger
> 
> B: Berthold not being the one to create Flame Alchemy/Roy stealing his research from him.
> 
> C: The age gap between Roy and Riza being closer to 20 years instead of 10. Which would be doable in terms of Roy learning Flame Alchemy & having never met Riza before, but I wasn’t comfortable with a 20+ year age gap. Before starting this story, I had debating back & worth on whether to have their age difference be 10 years or 15, before ultimately deciding that 10 would be... less gross.
> 
> Because of that, no Alchemy. Roy became “The Hero of Ishval” the same way any normal solider became a war hero 100+ years ago.
> 
> How that is specifically is yet to be determined.

**October 1909**

Riza learned two things from her first time with Roy Mustang.

One, he wanted to hear her moans. Apparently the Bennett Brother’s had not been entirely correct when they told her and the other girls that their owners didn’t want to hear their pleasure filled cries. Either that or he was, once again, the exception and _not_ the rule.

Second, she was expected to clean up any mess he left behind.

_A man’s spend feels gross on the skin if you let it dry._

Riza sat on the small couch, recovered with the robe because she had nothing else at the moment besides the godawful rags the Bennett Brothers had put her in. As she waited for Margo to bring up her dinner, she couldn’t help but wonder what her... _work schedule_ was. Would Master claim her once a day? Once a week? Multiple times a day? Or was it to be sporadic and whenever he just simply wanted to cum? And _where_ would he cum? Just because he spilled on to her belly the first time did not mean that’s where he would finish the second.

Riza would not, under any circumstances, ask anyone what would happen to her if she were to fall pregnant with his child- much less what would happen to the baby.

_Lord Mustang is clearly a well off man. Having a publicly known bastard is, logically speaking, beneath him. Hopefully, if he doesn’t want any children I give him, he’ll show kindness and give them to a loving and childless couple, instead of abandoning them to die._

_Or worse, selling them into slavery._

“Ello dearie.” Margo cooed at her, entering the room- _without knocking, gotta ask Master about possibly changing that, what if it was Archer or Silas and I was naked, hell I am naked!_ \- with a cart of food.

“Hi Margo.” Riza said softly, eyeing the food. It all looked delicious. Grilled chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, asparagus, and a small bowl on the side filled with fruit consisting of grapes, strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries.

“So how yah feeling?” Margo asked her, pouting her a glass of lemon water.

_Translation: Are you alright after being fucked by our Master, Lord Mustang?_

“Fine. I don’t need a doctor, so that’s a plus, I suppose.” Riza shrugged, drinking some of the water.

“That’s good, dearie. Delaney is going through some of her dresses, she doesn’ have a lo’ of em, but ’m sure she’s got one or two for yah tah wear, least till we go tah town tomorrow.” Margo explained to her.

“When do we go?”

“Most likely we’ll leave with Lor’ Mustang when Silas takes im tah work in tha early hours of tha morning.”

“Wait, I thought Ezekiel was the driver?” Riza asked.

“No, dearie. He’s in charge of the horses. Bu’ he does know how tah drive tha carriage. He drives whenever Silas has errands tah run in town.”

“W-Who all will be in the carriage with u-us?” Riza stuttered slightly.

“Lor’ Mustang, me, you, an’ Archer.” Margo said, confirming Riza’s fear. Silas had mentioned when she first arrived at the estate that it was a thirty minute ride to Lord Mustang’s job, whatever that was.

That was thirty minutes with Archer, who scoffed at her appearance when he first saw her, chastised Lord Mustang for speaking to her when in his eyes she was clearly nothing more then a piece of decoration, and- despite showing disgust over her lack of beauty- had a look in his eyes that Riza _knew_ meant that he couldn’t wait to have a go with her himself. _Bloody hell, that was probably why he even followed Master into my room in the first place!_ Thirty minutes trapped in a small carriage with that man, and that was assuming he didn’t go to town with her and Margo.

“Wha’s tha matter, Dearie?” Margo cooed. She must have sensed Riza was distressed, because she placed a hand on the teenager’s shoulder.

“Archer’s coming with us?” She gulped.

“Oh no, love! He goes tah work with Lor’ Mustang!” Margo explained quickly.

“Truth be tol’, I think tha only reason he does go tah work with ‘im is cause Lor’ Mustang don’ trust ‘im in his home when he’s no’ there.” Margo added, whispering that last part to her lowly.

“Good. I don’t... really feel _safe_ being that close to him. Even with Master around.” Riza admitted, her head down as she munched on some grapes.

“I don’ really much blame yah there, Dearie. I wouldn’ trust ‘m with a _fake plant_ , much less a young girl like yah. Speaking o’ which, how old _are_ yah, love?”

“Sixteen.”

“Really? Huh. Me an’ Silas we’re both wrong then.”

“What do you mean?”

“He though’ yah were eighteen or nineteen. I though’ yah were fourteen or fifteen.” Margo explained to her.

“Oh...”

“Well, I’m off, Dearie. Got some cleanin’ tah do. Delaney should be up here with a dress or two for yah an’ tah get yah dishes in about an hour. Take care.” She cooed, patting her shoulder as she got up and left the room.

* * *

Riza knew Delaney didn’t particularly like her by the look the older woman had on her face when she entered her room.

Okay, so older was a bit of a stretch. She was in her early twenties- max. Long brown hair, brown eyes darker then her own but not nearly as dark as Lord Mustang’s, and a tan that Riza wouldn’t be able to accomplish herself even if she spent twenty four hours a day, seven days a week for an entire year outside.

“Thank you for letting me borrow one of your dresses for tomorrow.” Riza mumbled.

“Whatever.” Delaney shrugged, laying the pale blue dress on the bed before leaving the room with Riza’s dishes from dinner.

_Okay... so she definitely does not like me... I wonder what I did?_

* * *

Roy found himself unable to sleep.

 _Perhaps I can see if Riza is awake to use her for company. Certainly beats just laying here in bed bored out of my skull_. Roy thought to himself. _No, she’s new here. She deserves a reprieve... But damnit I’m bored as hell! Fuck it. If she’s awake, I’ll use her for entertainment. If she’s sleeping, I’ll read a book or something until I fall asleep_. He grunted, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of his king sized bed.

Grabbing a lantern and lighting it, Roy silently made his way downstairs to get to the staircase leading up to Riza’s chambers. He hoped she was awake. Though her being asleep didn’t really need to be an issue. He could simply wake her up, or maybe even let her continue to sleep while he-

 _No_.

Despite having _paid_ for her, to do whatever he pleased to her, he wanted her to at least be awake and know what he was doing to her. Men who slept with unconscious girls gave him the damn creeps. It seemed to him like something Frank would do.

Which... honestly, made way too much sense in Roy’s opinion.

But good god almighty, Roy just could not deny how nice and tight her wet cunt felt when it was squeezing around his cock. He couldn’t wait for the rest of the week to pass by. Her body’s window of fertility would be closed by then, and he’d get to spend every day between them and the start of Riza’s next blood cycle spilling his cum deep inside of her, the thought of _I need to remember to pull out before I cum_ never having to enter his mind.

Perhaps he should ask his aunt if there are any contraceptive tea blends? The only ones he knew of were used to _terminate_ an already formed pregnancy, not used to prevent one from being conceived in the first place.

The thought of his cock being buried balls deep inside of Riza’s cunt had him growing hard inside his sleep pants as he made the trek down to her chambers. _Fuck it, if she’s asleep, I will just wake her up_. He huffed, finally getting to her room and opening up her bedroom door.

Turns out he had no need to wake Riza up. He found her in her bed, one of the table lamps on as her eyes scanned the book in her hands.

“I didn’t know that you could read.” He said, leaning against the wall. She let out a gasp of shock, the book dropping out of her hands and into her lap.

“I-I’m s-sorry, M-Master.” She stammered, barely able to form a sentence.

Roy raised an eyebrow at her. “It isn’t a bad thing, I was simply stating a fact. If I didn’t want you to read, there would be no books in your room.” He informed her.

“Oh.” She mumbled softly, eyes cast down.

_She’s still scared of me. Considering what her own Father had done to her and what I’ve heard about the Bennett Brothers, I can’t say I’m surprised by her demeanor. Poor thing never even the chance to try and grow herself a back bone. It is going to take a very long time for her to understand that I’m not going to hurt her for my own pleasure._

“Riza.”

“Yes, Master?” She asked, her head shooting up to look at him.

“Take off your clothes and bend over the edge of the bed.” He ordered, pointing his finger to the end of the bed where he wanted her. Turns out all she was wearing was the black silk robe, because all she did was remove it and she was completely bare and bending over, in the exact spot he had pointed to.

Riza was quiet as she awaited his next move. Roy took a step back and moved to the drawer of one of the nightstands, pulling out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside. He stood behind her, and pushed his sleep pants down far enough to free his cock. He opened the cap of the bottle, poured a generous amount on to his palm, and covered the entirety of his shaft with it.

Glancing down, he eyeballed Riza’s cunt. It looked so _tasty_ , but that would be for another day. The sooner he got to cum, the sooner he could go back to bed. Her cheek was pressed against the duvet, her hands clutching the material. She was nervous, unsure of what he was going to do to her. Riza got her answer when he gripped her hips and slammed into her. _It hurt_. She couldn’t stop the squeak of pain that left her when he entered her.

“ _Fuck, you feel so good_.” He growled, working to get himself off, smirking as each of his thrusts had Riza gasping and moaning softly.

While it felt nice when she came, feeling her walls squeeze around his cock as she did so, at the end of the day, Roy did give a shit if Riza orgasmed or not. He glanced down, and saw the whip and burn scars on her back. _Gotta remember to ask her how she got those bigger burns_. When it came time for him to cum, he knew he had to pull out. But he found that he didn’t want to. _Fuck it. If it takes, it takes. Christmas has been nagging me to give her a grandbaby or two, anyhow._ He buried himself to the hilt, groaning as he came inside of her.

“ _Fuck_.” He moaned, his head thrown back. Why hadn’t he done something like this sooner? It felt so much better cumming inside a girl verses in a condom or on her body.

Once he was flaccid again, he pulled out of her, smirking as his spend trickled out of her. Looking up at her face, Roy could tell she was trying to keep herself calm, clearly afraid if she panicked it would anger him.

“Make sure you clean yourself up.” He whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. He readjusted his pants and left the room without another word.


End file.
